Payung
by jungjaeyong
Summary: Taeyong yang lupa membawa payung. JAEYONG! NCT!


**PAYUNG**

Tak terasa musim penghujan sudah datang lagi. Sejuk, dingin, basah dan pelangi setelah hujan—itulah yang selalu membuatku menyukai musim ini. Mungkin begitu juga dengan payungku yang seakan sudah sangat berdebu tersimpan di pojokan rumah karena tak pernah kupakai.

Aku tersenyum, di tempatku berada sekarang. Menatap ke arah luar yang sedang diguyur hujan cukup deras lewat jendela dari toko swalayan yang sedang kudatangi. Aku memang pergi sebentar untuk membeli ramyun, coklat dan makanan ringan tadi—persedianku habis di rumah. Tapi hujan tiba-tiba saja turun beberapa menit lalu. Tak bisa ditebak memang, hujan bisa turun kapanpun akhir-akhir ini. Pagi hari, sore, bahkan malam hari seperti sekarang.

Dan aku mulai merutuk akan diriku yang diumur bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun sudah seperti kakek-kakek. Aku lupa bawa payung.

"Ini kembaliannya," sahut wanita penjaga kasir itu ramah sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian serta barang belanjaanku yang sudah dikantongi.

"Terimakasih," balasku pendek menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Keluar dari antrian setelahnya dan melangkah keluar dari toko swalayan itu. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sambil terus berfikir bagaimana caranya pulang dengan keadaan begini. Jarak dari sini menuju flat memang tak bisa dibilang jauh. Dengan berjalan beberapa menit pun akan sampai. Tapi masalahnya, aku tak mungkin berjalan di tengah hujan deras begini. Besok aku harus sekolah dan tentu saja tak mau mengambil resiko terkena flu.

"Brrrr."

Rintik hujan semakin deras dan aku mulai menggigil, meski sudah memakai hoodie. Berteduh seperti ini memang tak membuatku basah seutuhnya tapi tetap saja. "Hmm. Hujannya pasti lama," keluhku setelah hampir lima menit berlalu. Hari sudah semakin gelap namun hujan tak jua member tanda-tanda akan mereda. Apa—

 _Flap!_

Suara payung terbuka itu tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku. Aku mendongak spontan, menatap sosok di sampingku lekat-lekat, merasa familiar dengan sosoknya. Tinggi, dengan rambut coklat ikal.

"Jaehyun?" tanyaku memastikan. Karena ya, aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping jika begini. Masih tak memalingkan pandanganku, hingga mata yang hitam itu beradu dengan mataku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Tae-hyung?" tanya sosok itu balik bertanya dengan heran.

Benar. Itu memang Jaehyun. Dia adik kelasku. Adik kelasku yang err- aku _sukai_?

Aku, sebagai balasan, mengangkat barang belanjaanku, "Membeli sesuatu," jawabku sebelum meringis menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke arah jalan yang masih diguyur hujan yang malah semakin deras. Canggung. "Dan menunggu hujan reda," lanjutku jujur. Mulai menggigil lagi. "Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini."

"Oh."

"Kau tidak bawa payung, hyung?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku lupa."

Aku bisa melihat ia terkekeh sebentar, entah karena apa sambil mengacak rambutku sebelum berjalan lebih dekat ke sampingku. Membagi payung berwarna birunya denganku. Aku mendongak menatapnya dengan sebuah pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, hyung," sahutnya.

Dan senyumku tak bisa lebih lebar dari itu.

* * *

Berbagi payung. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang becek tersapu air hujan, dengan gesit menghindar dari kubangan kotor yang hampir mengisi seluruh badan jalan. Merapatkan diri satu sama lain agar terlindung dari guyuran hujan. Sesekali menyeka percikan hujan yang mengenai wajah mereka.

Meski begitu, Taeyong, entah kenapa tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sesekali mencuri pandang—mendongak untuk menatap Jaehyun yang tidak terlihat kedinginan sama sekali, padahal dirinya rasanya sudah mau membeku. Ia masih tak memalingkan pandangannya, hingga mata yang hitam itu beradu dengan tatapannya. Balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya.

"A-apa? Tidak apa-apa," balas Taeyong cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja dengan pipi merona. Uh. Ia ketahuan rupanya.

Tanpa ia sadari Jaehyun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dengan cepat tangannya merangkul pinggang pemuda di depannya, membuat mereka lebih dekat lagi. Membuat langkah keduanya terhenti di tengah jalan, di bawah guyuran hujan. "Kau kedinginan, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun tepat di telinga Taeyong.

Taeyong diam, tertegun sejenak dengan wajah merah sebelum menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bukan untuk menjawab Jaehyun, melainkan untuk mengusir debaran aneh yang kini berdentum-dentum di dadanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun lagi, masih tepat di telinga kanan Taeyong yang seakan bisa merasakan uap dingin yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun bersama dengan ucapannya. "Dari tadi kau tak berhenti memandangku," lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Nadanya terdengar begitu geli.

Taeyong tak bisa merona lebih parah dari itu.

Apalagi saat Jaehyun membalikkan badannya. Membuat Taeyong mendongak dan bisa melihat mata hitam Jaehyun beradu dengan mata miliknya.

"Bibirmu membiru, Taeyong-hyung," komentar Jaehyun pelan. Melepas rangkulannya dan mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengusap ujung bibir Taeyong. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka.

Taeyong tak bisa menjawab. Rasa-rasanya bibirnya terasa begitu kelu bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menjawab perkataan Jaehyun. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jaehyun berpindah ke tengkuknya, memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya yang masih tak bisa bergerak.

Dan mereka tak tahu lagi apa atau siapa yang memulai.

Karena yang Taeyong tahu, ia langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada tas belanjaannya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jaehyun dan berjinjit menyambut kecupan yang diberikan pemuda itu pada bibirnya. Merasakan semua sendi dan sarafnya bergetar saat ia melakukannya, melilitkan lidah mereka perlahan.

Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Merasakan kecupan Jaehyun pada bibirnya karena ia memang menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi ia tak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya itu.

Tapi kali ini ia yakin, ia takkan ragu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong-hyung." ucap Jaehyun, setelah mengakhiri ciumannnya.

Dan Taeyong yang masih terengah dengan perasaan senang tak terkira, tak bisa menjawab melainkan dengan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka kembali dalam ciuman panjang yang dengan senang hati disambut oleh Jaehyun.

Di bawah guyuran hujan dan payung itu.

"Flatku kosong. Kalau kau mau, k-kau boleh menginap."

Dan Jaehyun, tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

"Dasar tak tahu malu!" keluh pemuda Jepang itu, Yuta, dari kejauhan saat melihat kedua temannya malah tengah asik sendiri di bawah guyuran hujan di temani payung tak jauh dari tempatnya berada—teras sebuah toko swalayan. Ia menggeleng maklum dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jaehyun, dia membuatku harus membawa pulang mobilnya. Awas saja dia jika tak meneraktirku besok!" keluh pemuda itu lagi sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi melaju dari sana. Meski begitu ia merasa lega. Setidaknya kedua temannya yang bodoh dan keras kepala itu akhirnya bisa jujur akan perasaan mereka. Setelah sekian lama. Yuta hanya menyayangkan acaranya dengan Jaehyun sepertinya akan ditunda dulu.

"Dasar!"

 **SELESAI**

Ditunggu cerita lainnya ya!

Jangan lupa REVIEW!


End file.
